Naruto Alphabet Soup
by Kana Tasuki
Summary: Major Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, and others. Some Yaoi, Yuri, AND Incest. Mostly Teen and Mature Stories. Thank you and Review!
1. One: Asexual

Naruto Alphabet Soup

(Snow Angel Momo)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Summary: **Major Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, and others. Some Yaoi, Yuri, _AND _Incest. Mostly Teen and Mature Stories. Thank you and Review!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

(- Chapter One -)

**A**sexual

**--**

"I-Is that who I think it is-s?!" gasped out a brunette haired girl as she pointed towards a seemingly gay couple.

The other girl with her nodded and whispered, "It is, TenTen. It is"

"W-what do we tell Sakura-chan? That her boyfriend is an effing manwhor-…" TenTen was cut off when the blond slapped a hand over her mouth.

The blond hissed. "Don't even think about finishing the damn sentence, TenTen"

TenTen nodded mutely and bit the blonde's hand, making her yelp in pain and draw her hand back.

"Thank you. Your hand tasted nasty, Ino" TenTen stated, a look of disgust painting her face.

Ino stuck her tongue indignantly out at TenTen and then turned her stare back at the sun kissed blonde boy and the midnight navy haired boy, who were now so close, you couldn't tell if they were kissing or not.

"Come On, Let's go tell Sakura-chan" TenTen said, wrinkling her nose a bit in disgust.

Ino nodded quietly and followed TenTen out of the park.

**--**

"Oh, I know he is. I'm alright with it" Sakura stated calmly drinking some tea.

Ino was agape with shock and TenTen was aghast.

"You're alright with it?!" The two girls cried out in unison.

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah. I don't see what's wrong with it"

Ino's right eye twitched in shear annoyance. TenTen was close to pulling her hair out of her head.

Sakura laughed softly and said, "I'm the same as well. So is Sasuke-kun and Naruto. We are all Bisexuals. There isn't anything wrong with it, is there?"

Ino stressed. "That's the thing! Remember you told me Sasuke wants to revive his clan right?!"

Sakura nodded. Ino then said, taking a hold of Sakura's shoulders, shaking them lightly, "Who do you think he's going to use to _**help**_ him with that?!"

"Me" Sakura stated, pushing Ino's hands off of her calmly.

TenTen and Ino looked at each other with defeated looks on their faces.

"No" TenTen groaned, lightly smashing her head against the wall several times.

Ino cried out, tears of anguish running down her face, "Our little Sakura-chan is going to be a mommy soon! First she has to marry the hot daddy and _then _she'll be a mommy! Noo!"

Sakura groaned and grabbed TenTen away from the wall and slapped a hand over Ino's mouth to shut her up.

"Shut it you two! You're makin' to much noise!" Sakura hissed.

Ino looked up at Sakura with a sheepish look, while TenTen continuously bowed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Get out! Sasuke-kun is coming back soon!"

The two girls nodded and Ino left with a mischievous wink and laughed as the door slammed behind them.

**--**

"Sakura" a deep husky soprano male voice stated from behind the girl.

The said girl squeaked in surprise and jumped backwards, tripping over her own two feet, only to be caught by her boyfriend/soon-to-be husband (Inner Sakura: "You got that right, CHA!") who caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun!-! You surprised-d me!" Sakura squeaked out, flushing lightly.

The said male raised an elegant thin raven brow and gave her the "You-know-I-didn't-surprise-you" look.

Then she squeaked quietly as she felt his lips on her jaw, nipping and sucking it softly as he pushed her chest and body flat against the wall.

"W-What are you doing, S-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura whimpered softly, her hands reaching his raven locks and clutching him, pulling him closer.

He growled softly, "What I should have done hours ago". And then took a hold of her perky, aroused Double B cup breasts and gently fondled them, making her whine softly and arch against him.

"Sa-Sasukee…" Sakura breathed out, a bit out of breath.

He nipped her ear softly in response.

**--**

Outside Sakura's apartment window, two kunoichi and a shinobi peaked into the curtain, a certain white haired man drooling at the _**'activities'**_ that were happening right in front of his eyes as he quickly wrote down each and every action.

The white-blonde haired girl rolled her eyes at the pervert and quickly whispered it to the brunette girl next to her, "Keep up with the pictures, Tennie. We're gonna need them".

The brunette nicknamed "Tennie" glared and the white-blonde and whispered back fiercely, "You're lucky I have this damn camera in my hand otherwise I would kunai your arse, Piggy"

The girl nicknamed "Piggy" stuck out her tongue at Tennie, who in turn did the same, before they heard a quiet cry of joy from the perverted one.

"What'd we miss?!" the girls cried in quiet unison.

The perverted one pointed and both gaped as they watched through the 2 inch crack of view they had.

Sakura was straddling Sasuke and riding him for all his worth and by the way she did it, his hips would rise occasionally and they would her occasional moans or groans from the two.

The two girls blushed deeply and the white haired one had enough and fell the ground with a blissful look on his face and a nosebleed to match.

Then they heard Sakura say, muffled, "What was that?"

Both girls looked at each other in shear panic.

"Take a few more and let's go!" Ino whispered, frantically.

TenTen took a few more and both girls leap off in a frantic pace. When they were a few hundred yards away, at Ichiraku ramen, they heard Sakura's piercing screech of anger, causing them both to wince, but grin at the same time.

Ino grinned and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

TenTen smirked back. "You know it"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author: **Haha! Poor Jaraiya-sama… Getting pummeled by Sakura-chan… He'll have bruises for a _while_. Anyway… (Lol) This is the FIRST chapter of the Twenty-Six that I will do. Here is a Preview of the Next Chapter:

**--**

_**Chapter Two: B**__ets_

"_Sakura…"Kakashi warned in a deep, condescending tone. _

"…_What are…" Sasuke asked a bit concerned. _

"…_You wearing?" Naruto finished, a bit distracted by the fact that their (very) attractive female teammate was wearing what they considered "inappropriate". She was wearing a white see through strapless gown that stopped just 5 inches above her knees with white lace boy short panties and white bunny ears and white sandals with a deep blush. _

_Sakura turned away with a deep red blush painting her face, she responded, "The girls and I made a bet"_

"_On?" Kakashi asked, raising a single silver eyebrow. _

_Sakura mumbled, "On who would get more fan boys. Looks like Ino won this round…So the losers have to wear sexy lingerie in front of their teammates for a whole week to see who would get…"_

"…_Kissed?"_

"…_Smacked?"_

_All of these made Sakura's blush deepen. She answered, a bit mutely…_

"…_No. Laid"_

_All the guys jaw dropped at the statement and there was a hot throbbing in the guy's pants they could only describe as 'uncomfortable'._

**--**

Lol, Yeah… Anyway. You know the procedure. Hit the review button and review!!

**Snow Angel Momo**


	2. Important Notice to All!

Important Message to All

**Important Message to All!**

Hello to My dedicated readers:

I am sorry I cannot get my latest chapter of **Naruto Alphabet Soup** up. There is a reason and a good one too.

My computer I have it saved on is going through some trouble so I can't get it up. I have the second chapter fully typed… It's just that my computer is having _**issues**_ at the moment. (Those issues being that it shows double and won't let me post it up…Grr).

Anyway. I will get it up as soon as I can!

-SAM (Snow Angel Momo)


End file.
